


réveille-toi

by hyunguuon



Series: changkyun poly bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, changhyunghyuk, they just do cute stuff, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: changkyun wakes up three times, and he loves his boyfriends three times more each time.





	réveille-toi

**Author's Note:**

> for the **woke up in bed together** square

changkyun rolled around in his bed like he did every time he woke up. except this time he came in contact with something, something warm and soft, and the thing engulfed him in a tight embrace. the thing was hyungwon. changkyun didn’t need to open his eyes to recognise the other; a homely smell – coming from hyungwon’s habit of spraying febreze everywhere in his apartment, making himself smell permanently of febreze as well – filled his nostrils. he relaxed against the body, until he realised. he was asleep, or half-awake, in his pyjamas, his hair was probably a nest, like every other morning, his breath most likely smelt like mouldy garbage, and his boyfriends were in his bed, for the first time ever. changkyun being changkyun, jolted out of hyungwon’s embrace and out of the bed to run to the bathroom. he brushed his hair and his teeth and went back to his bedroom, a sheepish smile on his face. hyungwon was still frozen in place trying to comprehend what had happened.

changkyun crouched by the side where hyungwon was laying, and the older pulled him in bed almost instantly, without a word.

“hm, pan… cakes… husband, mmm … min-k pancake.”

hyungwon turned around, letting changkyun catch a glimpse of minhyuk behind him, cuddling a pillow, talking about marrying a pancake. hyungwon couldn’t hold his giggles and when he started laughing, it lasted forever. changkyun chuckled lightly, patting the older boy’s head, only causing more laughter, dangerously increasing from a quiet giggle where his shoulders jumped up and down, to a full on crying laugh with extra ha-ha’s escaping his mouth.

minhyuk woke up to the sound and to hyungwon rolling around, still laughing.

“hm? good morn…” he slurred struggling to move his mouth, and hyungwon burst into laughter once again.

as much as minhyuk loved hyungwon’s laugh, and how adorable he looked with his messy hair, round cheeks and toothy smile, he was confused, and was even more so once changkyun explained that he had been sleep-talking. all he remembered from his dream was getting married, how could that have been so funny?

“you were,” hyungwon choked, fighting a fit of giggles and wiping his eyes, “you were marrying a pancake.” once he said it he went back to laughing, tears streaming down his face.

it took a while for hyungwon to calm down finally, and when he did, he looked exhausted, ready to go back to sleep.

“are you done making fun of me now? can we go make those pancakes?” minhyuk faked a frown – he didn’t really mind hyungwon laughing at him, nor did he mind marrying a pancake. but that was minhyuk, and marrying pancakes wasn’t legal anyways.

 

the soft pat of the rain hitting the window of the tiny apartment lured changkyun awake, his eyes fluttering open, slowly taking in where he was; minhyuk’s messy apartment; where he and his boyfriends spent some quality time together the evening before. changkyun closed his eyes again, concluding that it was too early by the dim light coming from the window, and hoped to get lulled back to sleep.

a quiet whine coming from behind changkyun made him instantly give up sleeping again. he felt the person behind him stir, and an arm snaked around his waist, tugging at his body to press further into the others.

“kyun?” minhyuk’s voice filled changkyun’s ears, making his insides warm.

changkyun hummed softly, turning his head towards minhyuk, a smile plastered on his face. minhyuk had one eye open, struggling to open the second, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. and yet he still looked adorable to changkyun. he could have looked like a grumpy troll and he still would’ve been the most adorable man changkyun had laid his eyes on.

the atmosphere was comfortable as they stared at each other lovingly, warm and quiet, only a purring cat would’ve made them feel cozier.

there was shifting behind changkyun again, and their own personal cat snuggled into his side, nosing at his neck and pecking the tender skin between changkyun’s neck and shoulder.

“morning won,” minhyuk said in a hushed voice. hyungwon didn’t open his eyes, but his free upper limb flew in an ungraceful manner to minhyuk’s face, only to set down gently on his cheek and stroke it fondly.

changkyun looked at the two men embracing him and sighed contentedly. he didn’t know how he got so lucky, to be able to open his eyes in the morning to such a sight. the most beautiful, sweet, and loving people he’d met, nuzzling against him, showering him with love. and changkyun wondered and wondered, until someone’s – hyungwon’s – stomach grumbled and made minhyuk get out of bed, his head hitting the whale plushie he hung from the ceiling.

hyungwon spared a glance at minhyuk and closed his eyes once again. he kept giving changkyun’s neck soft feathery kisses that made him shiver and covered his skin in goosebumps, and the cool air he blew while breathing made it tingle. changkyun, however, felt warm all over. his hands, softly caressing hyungwon’s back left burning trails; his face was burning from all the emotions he was feeling, as well as his whole body.

minhyuk came back to the bed with a box of cereal, three piled bowls and a bottle of almond milk balanced in the first bowl. carefully putting the bowls on the blankets, he threw himself on the cuddling bundle, crushing the cereals in doing so. after minhyuk went back under the covers, hyungwon snatched the cereal box from him and prepared to take a handful of cereal in order to eat it.

“what are you doing?” minhyuk stopped him, “this is not how you eat cereal.” he added and proceeded to take possession of the box again, leaning his head back and tipping the box in front of his mouth to make it fall in.

changkyun looked at the scene, eyes big like saucers, “if this is your right way of eating cereal, why did you even bring bowls and milk?” he questioned, and minhyuk started to cough violently from choking on tiny pieces of cereal, making hyungwon laugh.

after calming down and taking a deep breath, minhyuk added, “for the banter.”

 

changkyun’s eyes shot open as the thunder grumbled outside. his breath hitched, he was almost panting. his hands were tightly gripping the blanket which made asleep minhyuk pull it closer to himself, his subconscious probably telling him that changkyun was stealing the blanket from him. hyungwon’s bed was too small for the three of them, and so were his bed sheets, but they made it work.

a flashing light suddenly illuminated the room as changkyun was trying to calm down, making him jump and hide under the covers when he heard the thunder. the wind was loud and transformed the pipes in hyungwon’s apartment complex into an awful orchestra. the noises were too much for changkyun, and he started debating whether or not he should try and wake one of his boyfriends up.

he didn’t have to think more because hyungwon, who was lying to his right, turned his head in his direction, eyes half open.

“are you awake, kyunnie?” he whispered, and his voice made changkyun a little bit less anxious.

“i- yeah, go back to sleep,” changkyun answered in the same tone, brushing the hair out of hyungwon’s face.

“you look stressed though, are you alright?” hyungwon asked, and he simply shook his head no. the older frowned and moved closer to changkyun, wrapping an arm around his head and caressed his hair, trying to calm him.

another clap of thunder bounced off the walls, making changkyun jump, accidentally elbowing minhyuk in the process.

“what’s going on?” minhyuk slurred, sitting up.

seeing that changkyun wasn’t answering, hyungwon spoke up, “i think he’s scared of the storm.” and changkyun nodded, hiding his face behind hyungwon’s arm.

“oh baby, you’re okay.” minhyuk cooed, kissing changkyun’s cheek, and got out of bed to close the light blocking curtains properly. “would you be able to sleep now or do you need a distraction?” minhyuk added.

“i d-dont know.” changkyun’s teeth were chattering and his whole body was shaking, even with hyungwon’s soft caresses.

“we could watch donnie darko?” hyungwon suggested looking fondly at his shaking boyfriend who answered with a nod. it wasn’t hyungwon’s favourite genre but it was changkyun’s favourite movie, and all he wanted was to make the younger man feel better. he could handle a far too brain demanding movie if it meant making changkyun happy. even if it meant traumatising minhyuk just like the first, and only, time they watched it together.

minhyuk left without a word and came back after hyungwon had finished setting up his tv, holding two cups of tea for his boyfriends and a pack of biscuits for himself.

it was only halfway through movie when minhyuk realised changkyun had fallen asleep, much calmer now.

“i didn’t know he was this scared of storms.” he said quietly to hyungwon who was still focused of the film.

“me neither, he scared me.” the other answered, frowning a bit before looking at minhyuk’s soft gaze on changkyun, a gentle smile replacing the frown.

minhyuk looked up to hyungwon, gaze still as soft, making him blush and look away. “do you know how cute you are when you’re worried? especially with that hair.”

hyungwon scoffed lightly, patting his own head to tame his hair. “stop making fun of me, loser.”

“hey, i just told you you were cute!”

“would you stop bickering, i’m trying to sleep here.” changkyun spoke up, startling them both.

“he started it.” they both answered at the same time, making the younger boy giggle.

“i love you.” he said to the other two, not knowing it would be sparking a kiss war in between the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short but i hope you liked it !! thank you for reading!! 
> 
> big thanks to [lex](https://twitter.com/changkihyks) and [eugene](https://twitter.com/chaeleggiewon) for beta-ing this !!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!  
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/luvwons) !!  
> my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/luvwons) !!  
> (réveille-toi means wake up in french)


End file.
